Sally's Bakery
by Suneater
Summary: Annabeth's strict college budget doesn't leave much room for little things, including satisfying her sweet tooth. She has just enough wiggle room to enjoy a single cupcake per week and Sally's Bakery seems like it has no shortage of delicious flavors. It doesn't hurt that there's also a very cute baker.


**A/N: A present for percyyoulittleshit who seems to love this au so I wrote gross, fluffy, sappiness because she deserves it**

* * *

Annabeth stares at the tower of cupcakes and does the math in her head. She's twenty five dollars under budget for this month. That's more than enough for a cupcake and, if they're any good, it's enough for a cupcake a week.

Annabeth's tight monthly budget is always at the back of her mind, reminding her that a few dollars here and there add up to be a new sketch pad or better pillows. Her stomach reminds her, however, that it's past lunch and that rice and chicken can only be made so many ways. Her stomach clenches and the sight of the little mounds of sweet frosting makes her mouth water. Hunger and a sweet tooth win out.

Annabeth pulls the door open and and winces as the bell rings sharply above her head. The wave of warm air hits her and she inhales deeply. A small hum of pleasure escapes her. She can smell vanilla, strawberry, and lemon over the smells of flour and freshly baked cake. Her taste buds flare up and she fights the urge to check if she's drooling. Instead she focuses on the decision she's about to have to make.

In front of her is a case filled with desserts. There are cupcakes and individual sized cakes beside platters of cookies, brownies, and things she's never seen before. Annabeth even spots several types of fudge. Everything looks fresh and delicious and ready to be devoured.

She's perusing the choices and weighing the pros and cons of each dessert type when she notices a strange similarity between most of the desserts. Almost every one of them has a splash, or is entirely, blue. Blue sprinkles, blue frosting, blue chocolate chips, blue everything. A plate is covered in blue chocolate chip cookies while another is nearly hidden under blue brownies.

Annabeth has her brows furrowed and is nose to the glass attempting to find one item that isn't in some way blue when she feels a gaze on her. She glances to her right and spots a guy about her age peering over the counter at her around a register.

"Welcome to Sally's Bakery, is there anything I can help you with?" The line sounds rehearsed but sincere.

"Why does everything have blue on it?" she asks without standing up.

Probably not the best way to start off a conversation with a somewhat attractive guy that works at a bakery, but Annabeth is here for food, not a guy.

"Personal preference, I guess. I like blue food," he says with a touch of embarrassment.

"So you made all of this?" Annabeth says with a hint of skepticism and gestures to the food behind the glass.

"Most of it, my mom and sister make some too." Annabeth puts together mom and Sally, making this the son.

"So you and your sister both work for your mom?" It hits her that she's ignoring the food and focusing on the boy.

"No," he says with a chuckle. "My sister is only five, she just helps out before school some days." Annabeth nods like she should have realized.

She turns back to the case and scans the choices again.

"Anything in particular you're looking for?" Annabeth hears the squeak of shoes on linoleum and guesses he's walking over.

She spots a pair of worn out and flour covered jeans appear on the other side of the case.

"A cupcake, but I'm not sure what type." Her eyes jump between the types of cupcakes.

"Anything in particular you like?" He too leans over and starts examining the cupcakes.

"Strawberry," she says and hopes he'll have something to satisfy her craving.

"Sorry, no strawberry. I have some lemon ones with vanilla frosting though." He points to one of the largest groupings of desserts. "They're really popular," he says with a touch of excitement.

"Okay, one of those then." She gives a curt nod and straightens.

He pulls a cupcake and shuffles over to the counter. Annabeth follows him and fishes a five dollar bill out of her purse. She pushes the money across the counter and eyes the cupcake while he punches a button repeatedly. Annabeth hears what sounds like a curse muttered under his breath before he hits the register and pushes the button again. When it fails to do anything he lets out a low growl. Annabeth meanwhile can't take her eyes off the cupcake she can't seem to actually purchase.

"You can eat it," he says and pushes the cupcake closer to her.

"Thanks," Annabeth says with her hand already closing around the treat.

"You seemed pretty hungry." He comes to a dead stop as soon as he's finished saying the words. "Not that you look- I mean I didn't- you were just eyeing that cupcake and- I'll- I'll stop talking now." He turns back to the register and manages to pry the drawer open.

Annabeth gives him a harsh glare before focusing on the cupcake. She gingerly peels the paper away and takes her first bite. The icing melts into a sea of sugar and vanilla. It's the perfect density and blows away every tub of icing she's ever secretly eaten with a spoon. A wave of lemon follows the vanilla that is slightly tart and balances the frosting. Annabeth decides that Sally's Bakery is actually Elysium.

Annabeth fights the urge to wolf down the cupcake and enjoys the second bite.

"Worth it?" He asks and holds out her change.

Annabeth nods vigorously and takes the change before using her hand to cover her mouth.

"This is incredible, I'm surprised I've never heard of your bakery before." Manners tell her she shouldn't talk with a mouth full of food but she's not waiting to eat the cupcake.

"We're still pretty new and still building a customer base," he says with a shrug.

"Do you have any cards? I've got a couple friends with major sweet tooths."

"Yeah," he says excitedly and his eyes light up. "Here." He grabs a handful of business cards and holds them out to her.

"I'm Annabeth," she introduces herself as she takes the cards.

"Percy," he says with a smile.

"Well Percy, I'll see you next week." Annabeth returns the smile.

"Next week? What's next week?" Percy's eyebrows scrunch up and he stares at the ground.

Annabeth let's out a small laugh that stops him from scrutinizing the floor.

"I'll be back for another cupcake," she explains with a shake of her head.

"Oh, yeah, okay. Next week."

"Bye, Percy," Annabeth says with another shake of her head.

"Bye." It sounds almost like he says it mournfully.

Annabeth pulls the door open and starts counting down the days.

~oOo~

The door swings open and the bell rings above her. Annabeth glances at Percy and gives him a quick smile before zeroing in on the cupcake section. Her stomach growls in eager anticipation. It had been difficult to keep it quiet during the lecture that seemed to last forever. Annabeth has a working hypothesis that the clock in the lecture hall gets stuck on the hour and it takes an extra twenty minutes to dislodge it.

She lets out a breath and smiles to herself. Class is over for the week, leaving nothing but a cupcake and the weekend left to enjoy. She gently presses a hand against the glass and scans for this week's choice. The lemon cupcake last week was delicious and left her wondering what other confections Percy and his family have created.

Annabeth spent the better part of the day making a list of flavors to try while leaving room for seasonal flavors and new recipes. Currently salted caramel and double chocolate brownie are at the top of her list, awaiting a visual inspection to select this week's winner.

"Already have something picked out?" Percy's voice drifts over the case to her.

"Just taking a look before deciding. I'm thinking I'll try the salted caramel this week." Annabeth lifts her hand from the glass and presses a single finger in front of the cupcakes of choice.

"Oh," Percy says with a hitch in his voice.

Annabeth glances up and sees he's holding a tray filled with a new type of cupcake. A mound of white frosting sits atop a vanilla cake with specks of red dotting it. Placed gingerly at the top of all of it is half a strawberry with its tip buried in the frosting.

"Is… is that a strawberry cupcake?" Annabeth stands up and examines the cupcakes.

There's a dozen in total and Annabeth can't find even a crumb out of order on any of them. Each is perfectly frosted, the strawberries are a beautiful crimson, and even the baking cups are pristine.

"I figured we should have one… I mean, strawberry is kind of a basic flavor," Percy says and holds the plate out a little farther. "First one's yours."

"First one?" Annabeth eyes him warily. "You mean besides the one you already had?"

"No," Percy's eyes go wide. "I didn't have one I swear."

"Then why are they're only twelve? I know you make enough batter for thirteen just in case." Annabeth crosses her arms and cocks her head slightly to the side.

"I put one aside for my sister. When she found out what I was making she demanded I save her one." Percy glances away and Annabeth spies a tint of read in his cheeks.

She uncrosses her arms and takes a cupcake from the tray. Reverently she peels off the paper and takes the first bite.

The frosting is lighter and has more of a hint of vanilla than a full flavor. The batter is spongier, more of a short cake. It also tastes like strawberries have been baked into it. Annabeth is ready to admit it's just become her favorite cupcake when she takes a second bite and nearly drops it. The center of the cupcake has been cut out and filled with chunks of candied strawberries. A sugary glaze coats every piece and has slightly soaked into the cake. Every reservation Annabeth had about Percy's skill or the bakery have dissolved on a tide of sugar induced bliss.

"Percy, this is incredible." Any concerns about talking with a mouth full of food are overridden.

"You really like it?" Annabeth hears more than a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Are you kidding me? I've already considered three ways to steal the rest from you." Her voice is steady and serious.

Percy lets out a laugh and seems to relax.

"You don't have to steal them, you can have them." Percy smiles bashfully.

"All of them?" She eyes him and the cupcakes. "What's the catch?" She hardens her gaze and reads Percy's face.

"No catch!" He blurts. "You gave me the idea, I figured it was the least I could do, I mean you're at least partially responsible for them."

Annabeth watches him another minute and weighs her options in her head.

"I'll take half, minus the one I already ate. Cut the others up and give them out as samples. Tomorrow you'll sell out of them." She nods at her own words in approval.

"That's- that's a really good idea."

"I know," she says proudly. "I came up with it."

Percy boxes five up the cupcakes but Annabeth pulls one from the plastic clamshell and pushes a five dollar bill towards him. Percy looks at it in response like he's been given a dirty sock.

"Take the money or I'll buy another type of cupcake." She sets an edge to her words to be sure he gets her drift.

Percy isn't as clueless as he seems to be and puts the money into the register and pulls out the change. Annabeth gives him a smile when he hands it over to her and he rolls his eyes in response.

Annabeth feels a stir of tension in the air. Goods and money have been exchanged but she's still there. The look on Percy's face and the fact that he can't seem to look directly at her signals he's not going to be moving this conversation along without her help.

"So, what other types of cupcakes have you experimented with?" She leans over and puts her arms on the counter.

Percy gives her a smile and rubs at the back of his neck.

The next two hours consist of Percy talking about all of his numerous attempts at making baked goods. Mostly he tries to turn everything blue in one way or another and admits it's a quirk of his. Annabeth asks questions and keeps him talking. When the chance comes up she asks why he's working here and not going to school. Percy deflects the question quickly and asks her about her major and classes. Reluctantly she shares and figures he'll zone off but Percy blurts out questions that make her smile.

Percy also manages to give out every sample of strawberry cupcake he has and even has to make promises the real things will be for sale the next day. Annabeth beams with pride the entire time.

Their conversation flows, albeit a bit roughly at times, until a woman with brown hair holding a child walks in. Percy's eyes light up and a smile creeps to his face but there's a shade of worry in his eyes as they flick between the woman and herself. Annabeth puts it together quickly.

"Hi sweety, Hestia said the store was pretty busy today." The woman catches Annabeth standing to the side of the register. "Hi, I'm sorry, I'm Sally." She holds out her hand for Annabeth and gives her a warm smile. Immediately Annabeth feels welcomed and safe.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth." She shakes Sally's hand and notices the slight change in smile.

"Annabeth? It's very nice to meet you." Sally takes a sideways glance at Percy.

"Are you da girl Percperc made cupcakes for?" The little girl in Sally's arms speaks up.

"Yes I am." Annabeth gives the little girl a warm smile. "What's your name?"

"Hannah," the girl says chipperly. "Strawberry was a good idea." Hannah's head bobs furiously to emphasize her point.

"I thinks so too. Doesn't he have one saved for you?"

"Yeah!" Hannah nearly jumps from Sally's arms. "Perc where's my cupcake?" Hannah demands.

"It's in the back," Percy says defensively. "Come on let's go get it."

Hannah lets out a squeal and fights to get down. Sally lets her go and as soon as she has two feet on the ground she takes off. Annabeth and Sally both laugh as she tears around the corner and towards her treat.

"So, Annabeth, you came by last week, right?" Sally says as she makes her way around the display case.

"Yes. I stopped by after class." Annabeth feels her palms grow clammy.

"Our cupcakes are that good, huh?" There's a smirk to her smile and Annabeth feels the heat rush to her face.

"Momma! Perc made da best cupcake ever!" Hannah comes racing around the corner holding up the strawberry cupcake.

"Did he now?" Sally smiles at her son as he steps out of the back then glances at Annabeth. "Let me try some."

Hannah holds up the cupcake and Sally leans over to take a bite.

"Wow, that is the best cupcake ever." Sally runs a hand over Hannah's hair. "I think we might have a new best seller."

"Yeah!" Hannah cheers and takes another gargantuan bite.

"I should be headed out," Annabeth says anxiously.

"Oh, really? Okay, yeah." Percy seems flustered and keeps looking back at his mom. "Well, I- uh- I hope you liked them- the cupcakes."

"They're great." She gives him a smile and ignores Sally looking between them.

"You're leaving?" Hannah says as if her balloon has been popped.

"Yeah, but I'll be back next week okay?" Annabeth gives Hannah a smile and swipes some of the frosting off her cupcake.

"Okay!" Hannah giggles and runs back behind the counter.

"Well then, we'll see you next week for another cupcake date." Sally says lifting Hannah up and giving Annabeth a grin.

"Mom!" Percy groans and face turns redder than a strawberry.

"Yep," Annabeth returns Sally's smile and feels her cheeks warm slightly. "See you next week, Percy."

Annabeth grabs her cupcakes and leaves the bakery quickly. Just before she leaves she catches a glimpse of Percy's stunned face and Sally's sheer delight.

~oOo~

The next week when Annabeth arrives at Sally's Bakery there's a fresh batch of cupcakes waiting to be tested. These are a rich German chocolate with a fudge frosting that has coconut folded in. The two of them take their time and enjoy the cupcakes, eating two apiece, and talking. Annabeth uses the time to pry as much as she feels comfortable, scoping for why he isn't get a degree in culinary arts and fishing for personal details. Sally arrives at the bakery eventually and both of them act like children who have been caught playing with something they shouldn't have. Sally just shakes her head and makes her way to the back of the store and her office. Annabeth has to leave soon after but not before mentioning she'll be back the next week.

Annabeth expects to find another of Percy's culinary creations waiting for her. Secretly she's hoping for something fruity. When she pushes open the door Percy has another surprise waiting.

Instead of handing her a cupcake he hands her an apron. Annabeth takes it and started at him expectantly.

"I thought maybe you'd like to help me make this week's cupcakes."

Annabeth smiles and pulls the apron over her head. She pulls the strings behind her and attempts to knot them together. Percy steps it from behind the counter and takes the strings from her. In a few quick movements he ties them and gives a tug on her apron to be sure it stays.

He leads her to the back and shouts to his mom letting her know the front needs to be covered. Sally emerges from her office and gives Annabeth a knowing smile before heading to the front.

"So, what are you hungry for today? Any particular cravings?" Percy asks and leans against the metal table top.

"Something fruity," Annabeth tells him.

Percy's eyebrows knit together for a moment in thought.

"Do you like peaches?" he says with a little smile.

Annabeth nods and Percy takes her to get the ingredients. He pulls flour and sugar, butter and eggs, milk and fresh peaches. Percy leads her step by step through the process. Once or twice he steps up behind her and helps before his words become clipped and his hands shake.

Annabeth smiles and pushes back the sensation of his hands on hers and his smell. By the time they're half way through her cheeks hurt from smiling.

Just as they slide the tray into the oven Percy's stepfather arrives with Hannah, who immediately demands she help make the cupcakes. Effectively, though, it quickly becomes a chance to play around.

Somehow flour gets thrown and it turns into a fight. The three of them end up dusted in white from head to toe and laughing. Percy is sent to find a broom to clean up, leaving Hannah under Annabeth's watch.

"Momma says if Percperc doesn't ask you out soon you're gonna turn him into cupcakes," Hannah says flatly while drawing flowers in the flour.

Annabeth hears something clatter to the ground behind them.

"Is that so?" Annabeth pretends to lean over and inspect Hannah's drawings.

"Yeah," Hannah says solemnly. "She says she loves him but he's dense."

"Well—" Annabeth stands back up— "she's a smart woman," Annabeth makes sure to say loud enough for a certain eavesdropper to overhear.

Percy appears a minute later with a broom and dustpan and sets about cleaning up their mess. Annabeth and Hannah both help him and they manage to make the kitchen look presentable by the time the cupcakes are baked. Percy sets up both of the girls with frosting and decorations. Hannah's first cupcake comes out nicer looking than Annabeth's and Hannah beams. She then sets about instructing Annabeth how to properly frost a cupcake. Percy watches and laughs and frosts his own.

Hannah is a harsh critic and picks at every detail Annabeth makes a mistake on.

"No, no, sloooower." Hannah instructs. "You gotta take is slooowww." She draws out the word and points to the frosting.

Annabeth looks at the cupcake then down at Hannah before grabbing the half frosted cupcake and smashing it into the little girl's face. Hannah lets out a squeal before grabbing a handful of icing from a finished dessert and chucking it. The throw goes wide and hits Percy in the face. Annabeth starts laughing instantly.

Percy wipes the frosting from his face before glaring at Hannah for a second.

"Sorry Percperc." Hannah says in a timid voice.

"Not yet you're not," Percy's eyes light up and he grins.

Hannah squeals again and turns to run but Percy catches her and lifts her up. Hannah erupts into laughter and Percy blows raspberries against her stomach. Annabeth leans back against the counter and watches them. Hannah wiggles free and runs around the kitchen with Percy trailing after her making monster noises until Sally leans her head in and clears her throat. Both of the kids stop dead in their tracks.

"Don't bother trying to blame each other," Sally cuts off their pleas before they can start. "Annabeth dear, it's getting late. When do you have to be headed home?"

Annabeth checks the time and frowns.

"I should probably head home now." She admits regretfully.

"Well get going then, these two will take care of the mess, won't they?" Sally cocks her head to the side and raises her eyebrows.

"Yes, mom." They say in unison.

"Percy, walk Annabeth out." Sally says quickly and looks in her direction.

Annabeth gives her a smile of thanks.

"Yeah, of course." Percy wipes his hands on his apron and glances around.

Annabeth pulls her apron off and leaves it on the counter. Percy follow behind her just a step and Sally grabs Hannah with the excuse of getting her cleaned up. Annabeth keeps an eye on him as they close on the front door and waits for something to happen. She even slows her pace to give him more time. It's just as she's reaching for the door that he finally speaks up.

"Hey, Annabeth?"

She hides the smile and turns. "Yeah?"

"I, uh- I was- was wondering if you…" He clears his throat. "Next week- maybe you, uh-"

She can see his determination crumbling. "Already thinking of next week's flavor?"

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner instead." The words come out in a rush.

"Yes," Annabeth says before he can turn and bolt.

"You- yeah?" Percy says dumbfounded.

Annabeth laughs lightly. "It took you long enough." Annabeth grabs the front of his apron and presses her lips to his quickly. "I'll see you next week for our date," she says and pushes the door open with one hand.

"See you next week," Percy says with a grin.

Annabeth steps out onto the street and gives him a wave goodbye. Percy waves back and watches as she walks away before shouting in joy. Unfortunately for him Annabeth still hears but decides to let it slide, figuring he deserves it after finally asking her out.

* * *

**A note of thanks to ragingserenity for reading through the mess that was the unedited fic and fixing it**


End file.
